Enthronement of the Giao Tong
When a new Giao Tong has been chosen, he is taken to be robed. In a simple white ao dai, he is dressed in a gold mantle and white ao dai. When the congregation is assembled, a gong is struck twelve times and the congregation prostrates on the ground. The Enthronement Procession then leads into the Nine Sphere Palace where the Throne of the Giao Tong is placed. The Enthronement Procession consists of; *two disciples with incense *two disciples with peacock fans *the Giao Tong *the 3 Enclave Cardinals *one disciple carrying the Proclamation of Selection *two disciples carrying banners with the Cao Dai all-seeing eye *one disciple carrying the Proclamation of Enthronement *two disciples carrying banners with the Giao Tong's regnal name *3 other Cardinals selected to conduct the enthronement *2 Bishops *1 disciple carrying a bell When they reach the Giao Tong's Throne, the disciples with incense walk around it three times. The two disciples with peacock fans stand either side of the throne. The Giao Tong takes the throne as the 3 Enclave Cardinals form a line facing the throne. The disciples carrying the Proclamations stand behind the Cardinals and the disciples with the banners of the all-seeing eye stand behind the throne. The disciples with the regnal banners stand behind the proclamations. The other clergy prostrate behind them. The bell disciple walks three times around the throne ringing the bell and chanting, "Awake to recieve the Emperor, Awake to recieve the King, Awake to recieve the Giao Tong". The Chamberlain of the Holy See is then presented with the Proclomation of Selection. He takes it, prostrates himself on the ground before the Giao Tong and then stands to read aloud; "For it has pleased the benevolent Jade Emperor, he who is called mighty and most holy, to send to us his earthly incarnation, we do today make provision for him to take his throne on Earth as the Supreme Being takes his throne in all the universal realms. Filled with the wisdom of our God, the Giao Tong has been found! And he has taken for himself, the name Name and shall be called the Divine, the Most Respected and Most Holy, the Most High and Revered Lord, the Most Transcendant, the Emperor Name of the Faithful and of the Holy See, Most Excellent First Cardinal, Sacerdotal Lord and Prefect, Highest Disciple and Supreme Pontiff of the Holy and Absolute Cao Dai Church, the Son of Heaven and all those whom bow this day before the wonderous hands of the Jade Emperor are hereby called to pray that by his enthronement, we shall send blessings and love throughout the realms and be attended by the Saints who rejoice in his selection". A small bowl of burning coals is then brought forward and the Chamberlain places the Proclamation of Selection into it. It is taken away. Then begins the Ceremony of Supreme Worship. When it is completed, the Proclamation of Enthronement is brought forward and the Chamberlain of the Holy See reads aloud. "To the seat of Majesty, we enthrone this day the Divine, the Most Respected and Most Holy, the Most High and Revered Lord, the Most Transcendant, the Emperor Name of the Faithful and of the Holy See, Most Excellent First Cardinal, Sacerdotal Lord and Prefect, Highest Disciple and Supreme Pontiff of the Holy and Absolute Cao Dai Church, the Son of Heaven. The Sacerdotal Council, as ever deferential and respectful to the mighty power of the Supreme Being, has brought forward the regalia of a blessed office. Recieve them and recieve your destiny". The Giao Tong then has the Giao Tong's crown placed upon his head. A special gold sash is placed around his neck and he is given the special staff of office. The Chamberlain then brings forward the Proclamation of Enthronement and a disciple brings forward the Seals of the Holy See. The Giao Tong affixes his, the Enclave Cardinals affix theirs and the Procolamation is then placed in a golden box which is taken to the altar where it remains until the death of the Giao Tong. It is then time for every disciple to pay homage to the new Giao Tong. When this is completed, the Giao Tong holds prayers. The enthronement is then over.